Naruto's Fables
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: We all know the childhood stories adults would tell us to try and teach a lesson. But when the elders think it's time for the young ninja's to learn these morals as well, Naruto, and the rest of the Konoha 12, are forced to act out these tales themselves.
1. The golden rule

**TotallyObsessive:**I was reading some short stories the other day and decided to I wanted to write a short story of my own, having started a conversation of books I liked I came across an old one called Aesop's Fables; you know all those stories with thye morals at the end? Well wouldn't all kids need to learn these at some point? And so the cast of Naruto will be acting out these education tales in their own way. Enjoy. (Characters and who they are playing will be cleared up at the end. Also, characters may not nessicarily match the gender of the character they are playing)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Aesop's fables in anyway shape or form.

Oh and one last thing: "**Blah**" is regular talking outside the fable_"Blah" _is the Narration of the story '_Blah_' is the characters talking in the story and ::Blah:: is the Characters inner thoughts.

**Naruto's Fables**

**Chapter One**

**The Eagle and the Fox**

"_An Eagle and a Fox had long lived together as good nieghb-"_ A brown Eagle with pale white eyes sat atop a tree branch, interrupting the narrator with a harsh scoffing noise. One of the little birds with two buns on her head sighed.

"**Neji, your ruining the story. Just go along with it, ok?"** The big bird glared at the snickering blonde 'fox' below but quickly shut his 'beak'. The silver haired narrator gave a quick cough before continuing with the story.

"_As good neighbors, the Eagle at the top of a high tree and the Fox in a hole at the foot of it. One day however, while the Fox was away, the Eagle, seeking a tender morsel for her nest full of young ones, swooped down upon the Fox's cub and carried it away to her nest." _The big bird obviously attached to strings 'soared' down from his cardboard cut out of atree and grabbed, with what appeared much delight, a shy little fox with white eyes to match his own. With a bit of difficulty the Eagle turned around and slowly made it's way back to it's nest where a loud

"**YOSH! NEJI, USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" **could be heard and the slight

"**Shhh, Lee…" **coming immediately after.

"_The Fox, on her return home,"_ The Fox who had previously exited appeared trotting back over to the tree, causing the white eyed foxes eyes to once again be filled with joy. _"Scorned the Eagle for Her breach of Friendship, and pleaded with the Eagle to return the cub back to her Den." _Some People in the almost empty audience chairs smirked to themselves thinking the exact same thing.

::Naruto would never, ever do that, ever. He would give up ramen before that happened… ok MAYBE give up ramen before tha… no never mind:: Scary…

"_But the Eagle, Feeling sure her own home high up in their tree top nest were safe from any possible revenge, ignored the pleas of the cub's mother"_

::Oh no I gotta' hurry if I want to save Hinata! I mean my cub!:: Naruto thought to himself as he rushed off the stage as fast as he could in his itchy costume. He really got into this kind of thing you now.

"_Quickly running to the place where she knew a great fire burned, the fox snatched a branch and hurried back to the tree." _ In reality, Naruto waddled over trying not to get the fire close to anything flammable, namely the floor.

"_The mother Eagle, who was just on the point of tearing the cub to pieces to feed her babies, looked down and saw that the fox was going to set fire to the tree and burn it and her nest and eaglets to ashes. Reacting quickly she yelled down to the Fox," _The unpunctual narrator paused as to let the mother Eagle speak her lines but they never came, ever one looked around in confusion as the narrator repeated himself.

"_Ahem, Reacting quickly she yelled down to the Fox," _Still no reply said. A red blush crept up on the mother Eagles face. Obviously not giving the Eagle enough time for her line, the narrator impatiently continued.

"_I said, REACTING QUICKLY SHE-"_

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" **Screamed the 'Mother Eagle' hastily, neck snapping in the man direction. With a slight cough of embarrassment, as all eyes were on him, the white eyed boy continued with his lines in the best 'girly' voice he could muster.

'_Hold on dear neighbor!'_

"_She screamed"_

'_Don't set fire to our tree. I'll bring your cub back safe and sound!' _All the actors on the stage grouped together and looked at the audience the narrator spoke once more before the cast spoke together in a final bow.

"_And the moral of this story is,"_

'_Do unto others as you would have other do unto you.' _There was a low applause and a few 'get a jobs' but not anything from the young genin of Konoha that implied much affection. The fox let out a last grin as well as one of the eaglets that happened to have abnormally big eyebrows for an Eagle, before the whole cast went back stage.

"**See Neji, it wasn't that bad, right?" **Said boy glared at the Fox as he ripped off his feathery costume and stormed away. As this happened a girl with two buns giggled to her self. The white eyed fox cub smiled softly as well.

"**We all know he secretly loved that." **The first girl said before following after her team mate.

On the other side of the curtain a pamphlet for the event laid on the floor. The first page read in bold letter:

**First Act**

**The Eagle and the Fox**

**Starring:**

**Rock Lee as Eaglet number 1**

**Tenten as Eaglet number 2**

**Hyuga Hinata as Fox Cub**

**Hyuga Neji as the Eagle Mother**

**Uzumaki Naruto as the Mother Fox**

**And**

**Hatake Kakashi as the Narrator **

**TotallyObsessive:**Well thanks for reading, I don't really like this chapter too much but hopefully the next one will come out better. **Next time; The Dog and the Shadow. **


	2. What's not there

**TotallyObsessive:** Wow I really didn't expect to get any reviews so quickly! Thanks for reading and here is the next chapter. (Same rules apply from the last) Oh and if you have any requests for Fables you might want me to use feel free to tell me.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I still don't own Naruto or Aesop's Fables, although I do own this idea… hopfully.

**Naruto's Fables**

**Act Two**

**The Dog and His Shadow**

"**If you would all quiet down we can begin the next scene." **The small crowd continued with their conversations, as kids usually do when told to quiet down. The Lazy ninja speaking rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on, and if he had to sit hear teaching morals all day, he was not going to risk having a headache. The ninja took a deep breath and let it out all at once.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" **He screamed. Everyone stopped to stare at this very out of character, person. But he achieved his goal and there was silence. The chunin stopped and coughed not fully expecting that to work.

"**Right, Now if you will, we can start the next act." **The silence continued throughout the auditorium. So the last ninja continued with his job.

"**Presenting, Act Two, The Dog and his Shadow."**

"_One day a dog stole a piece of meat from a butcher shop, and on his way to a safe place where he could eat it without interruption he had to cross a footbridge over a clear stream. Looking down he saw his own reflection in the water." _ A fuzzy brown dog with what a appeared to be red triangles on his cheeks. Skipped across the stage with what appeared to be a steak in his mouth. For some reason the dog holding the bloody steak did not seem disgusted by it but more then likely was trying to eat it without getting noticed.

"_Thinking that the reflection was another dog with another piece of meat, and being a greedy dog, he made the decision that he also wanted that piece of meat."_ The brown dogs eyes were glowing with the thought of getting more food.

"_So he snarled and made a grab for the other dog's meat. As his greedy mouth opened-" _The narrator paused to let out a yawn, ignoring the glares he got from the audience.

"_Right sorry, as his greedy mouth opened, out dropped the piece of meat as it fell into the stream and was lost." _'Awwwws' were heard from the girls in the audience as the brown dog hesitantly opened his mouth and let the meat drop into the river and it was pulled away by the currents. Tears ran down the dogs face as he slowly made his way of the stage. The narrator turned to the audience, a lazy look on his face.

"_The moral of this story is, Grasp at the shadow and lose the substance." _ With that the boy walked off the stage. The audience gave each other strange looks, they didn't really understand what the moral meant. Ino gave a sigh at her teammates intelligence once again confused Konoha's general population. She walked onto the stage and turned to the audience.

"**What Shikamaru means is, Don't try to get what's not really there, if you do, you'll lose what you already have." **There were 'ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhssss' throughout the audience and nods of understanding. Ino smiled to herself as she hopped back stage.

"**Nice job interpreting the moral Ino." **Ino smiled.

"**Thanks Choji. Hey what's that noise?" **She asked Choji looked around.

"**Oh that's just Kiba crying cause he had to drop the meat… I understand his feelings. It's hard to lose food." **Ino rolled her eyes, Kiba didn't fit greedy dog to well, dog, duh, but not greedy. Ino shrugged and went off to prepare for the next act.

**TotallyObsessive: **Alright well thanks for reading and if you couldn't tell Shikamaru was the narrator and Kiba was the dog. **Next Time: The Eagle, The Wildcat and the Sow**.


End file.
